


最后拜访

by Sophieeeee



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Cartoon), Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Old Peter, 老头星
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: Peter完成了未完成的道别。（希望老头星漫画超级超级好超级好看！双手合十_(:з」∠)_）





	最后拜访

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sakua312](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakua312/gifts).



Adam Warlock决定去拜访Peter Quill。

“这听起来像是什么赏赐。”Peter把左手的杯子轻轻放在桌面上，示意金发的年轻人和他一起享受速溶咖啡的味道。“不是说我不高兴看到你，Adam。”

Peter的嘴巴徒然发出类似于轻笑的声音，却像是打了个嗝。Adam抱着胳膊靠在沙发上，他严肃的表情和墙壁上巨型的粉色涂鸦不太相符。门外响起嘈杂喧闹的声音，Peter一边啜着杯中热腾腾的液体一边走过去。吱呀吱呀的声音让他有些烦躁，Adam还以为门板要被人类从门框上拿下来了，他坚持没有扭头一看究竟。稚嫩的欢笑声在不远处的空气里游荡，像是一个个点燃的小炮仗，小屋子似乎又充满了那些久远记忆里热闹混乱的气息，Adam听到人类沙哑的笑声，和以往通讯频道里的调笑不太相似。

“再见再见再见，Quill先生！”

“再见，孩子。”

Peter再度出现在Adam面前的时候手上捧着一盘苹果派，他明显忘了关门，但这是人类的事，Adam无意提醒他。Peter看了一眼桌上仍然冒着热气但不曾挪动过位置的杯子，又瞟了一眼杵在沙发上如临大敌的客人，耸了耸肩膀。

“我猜你不介意我吃个早饭？”

“不，星爵。”

 

_星爵的退休是所有人不曾预料到的。一部分原因是善终的英雄在宇宙中总是例外；另外，人们总是理所当然地以为传奇的星爵总是在战斗与旅行，直到他的死亡。_

_Peter Quill_ _宣布退休决定的时候戏剧性地把自己的制服外套脱了下来，扯着领口转了两圈然后扔了出去。红色的外套轻飘飘地落在地上，没有人去捡。新朋友与旧朋友瞪着双臂张开似乎等待拥抱的男人。一片寂静。_

_Adam_ _是第一个采取行动的。_

_他上前一步，他们之间的距离本就不远。_ _Peter_ _期待地看着他，他的眼睛闪烁着细碎的光芒。星爵大多数时候是笑嘻嘻的，此刻也不例外。_ _Adam_ _一向不擅长阅读人类的表情，他简单地把笑容与快乐画上等号。_

_Peter_ _很开心。_ _Adam_ _心想。_

_他转过身，绕过_ _Peter_ _可怜兮兮的外套走了出去。_

_“再见，_ _Peter Quill_ _。”_

咀嚼的声音在小小的客厅里响起，Peter顶着Adam的灼灼注视吃得一如既往地粗鲁。他吮吸手指头的功夫，Adam把破烂的小屋子打量了一番。墙壁上挂得歪歪斜斜的海报褪色得看不出本来的内容；即使在地球上也已经算作是古董的工具布满灰尘；书架上东倒西歪地放着一些明显冷落许久的物件。这是一个苍老的房间。他试图寻找一些与往日相连接的物件，比如一把枪，一件外套，一个小小的战利品……

Adam再回过神时Peter正把盘子随手扔到角落的水槽里，他在外套上随手擦了擦食物碎屑，然后抓了抓一头花白的头发。

“所以。”

Peter停顿了一下，Adam抿紧嘴唇，抵抗住了自己重复对方语句的冲动。Peter的眼睛望向Adam没有眼仁的金色双眼，但是他的视线像是一个不断扩散直径的光柱，笼罩了Adam仍然年轻的脸庞，笼罩了Adam的全身，笼罩了Adam身后的墙，以及那后面的街道、树林、天空。

Adam有些不自在地调整了一下自己的坐姿，完成了自从登门拜访后的第一个大幅度的动作。

“星……”

“Peter。叫我Peter就好。”

人类挥了挥手，有些不耐烦地皱起眉头。老人的形象终于清晰了起来，皱纹遮挡的脸部轮廓和白色的眉毛第一次真正在Adam的视野中有了实在的形象。Peter把Adam的杯子捂在手里，房间里没有第二个座椅了，所以他坐在床垫上。一件衬衫的袖子垂下来，被他无意识地踩在脚底在地上摩擦着。

Adam点了点头，像是不愿意对星爵直呼其名，依然保持沉默。Peter的身体以杯子为中心向内缩了缩。他有些发福臃肿的身体在衣物的遮掩下缓慢移动着发出细小的声音，散发着Adam感到已经快要忘记的味道。

“所以，我斗胆猜测你是专门来拜访我的？来见一见老朋友？怀念美好的过去？”

Peter终于意识到Adam水泥板一般凝固的外壳下局促的状态，于是好心地开启了话题。Adam忽然间对自己与Peter分别后几十年不曾见面感到遗憾和内疚。然而事实是他在几十年间去往了很多地方，他经历了几次睡眠和重生。每一次醒来，Peter Quill和银河护卫队成员的面容像是被刷上了一层漆，逐渐模糊、遥远，那些过去记忆上的遮盖一点点变厚，到最后似乎没有被打破的必要。

直到有一天Adam Warlock经过一片星云。他看到浅红色的光芒在漆黑宇宙的细碎星光中无声地旋转着。他看到一些发生在久远的过去但是仍然在宇宙中缓慢行进的光影。

 

_“很美，不是吗？”_

_Peter Quill_ _说着啜了一口咖啡，接着开始呼哧呼哧地小声吸气。他似乎永远不能学会等咖啡温度下降再喝。然而_ _Peter_ _不会的事情太多了，他不会在重大场合扼制自己的脾气，他不会停止自恋的自我吹捧，他不会放弃没头没脑地冲进一场大麻烦里，所以不会对着热水吹气实在不是什么大事。_

_Adam_ _暼了一眼人类依靠在窗前懒散的样子，扭头最后看了看窗外的缓缓远去星云。飞船即将进行空间跳跃，届时宇宙将变成流动混沌的蓝光，而这片星云会被他们远远抛在身后，在这个罕有旅客经过一个角落。_

_“该行动了——”_ _Peter_ _。_

_Adam_ _握紧拳头，感到力量在指尖放射出一点细微的电流。_

Peter扬起脑袋把杯子里的最后一点液体倒进嘴巴里，他脖子上松弛的褶皱因为这个动作舒展了些许，但仍然没有恢复年轻时流畅的曲线。Adam知道一般而言人类的衰老是一个不可逆的现象。他不知道给予Peter一个机会，他是否愿意重回青春。衰老对Adam Warlock而言是一个触不可及的概念，他见过太多人的衰老，Peter Quill人生旅程的终点似乎没有任何独特的意义。

苹果派吃完了，咖啡喝完了。早餐结束了。空气里飘散的一些激烈的情绪一点点冷却。Peter将双手压在大腿下，脚跟轮番踢着床腿，发出沉闷的声响。他的视线固执地在Adam身上徘徊，耐心地等着一个回答。Adam几乎能听到Peter反复地问着：

你是来专门拜访我的？你想在我这里找到什么呢？你期待看到什么？

Adam开始思考前来拜访是不是一个错误。Peter Quill的耐心终于耗尽了，他站起身，高大的身影拦截了所有投射到房间里的光芒。他和Adam之间的距离本就不长，Peter倾身向前，那点小小的空间被人类温热的身躯所替代。Adam被Peter的双臂拉近，他的身体在陌生的温度中几不可查地颤抖着，他感到指尖因为失控的力量而发麻。

“我已经太老了，Adam。”他听到Peter呼出的气流穿过他耳边没有扎起的头发，在他的耳廓中回响，“再见，Adam。”

 


End file.
